Miraculous Fanfiction: Revealing Identities and Reccieving Help
by Crystal Miraculous Nerd
Summary: The sidewalks were coating over with ice but neither of the worried teenagers seemed to notice until they collided into each other. "A-are you okay M'Lady?" Asked Adrien, still dizzy from the fall. "Totally Chat" Replied Marinette, before realizing what just happened. What will happen when Hawkmoth's power grows, forcing the two to grow close? Chapter 2 now out!
1. Chapter 1 - Kwami Problems

Hello everyone and welcome to my first fanfic! SO EXCITED! If you have not seen the recent Miraculous news, (SPOILER ALERT!) you don't know that Chloe (yes, CHLOE) becomes Queen Bee and Alya (YESS! ALYA!) becomes the TRUE Volpina! So, this fanfic shows the cause of this and what it leads to. Hope you love it just as much as I do!

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Rise of Chenille

Part 1 - Nooroo

As Ladybug crushed the akumatized compact beneath her foot and cleansed the butterfly, the window on Hawkmoth's lair began to close. "NO!" He shrieked, as it echoed back to him in the empty room. After regaining his composure, he stated, "Nooroo, wings closed." As the hungry kwami fell to the ground, he continued, with fire burning in his voice. "You have failed me for the last time, Nooroo. Why must you be this weak?" The neglected thing attempted to speak, but stopped. Nooroo knew if he did, he would be punished. He didn't want to tell his master he was dying. He wanted to plummet into starvation, leaving Hawkmoth powerless once again. But to open his mouth would be to give it away.

Hawkmoth snarled at the kwami. "Make me more powerful!" As a maniacal look spread across his face, he continued, "Or should I drop you off the Effiel Tower? After all, you are indestructible. Too weak to fly, and you still feel pain." He laughed at his cleverness.

"M-master, You con-j-jure a-a-..." Nooroo stuttered. "TELL ME!" Hawkmoth shrieked at the kwami. "A-Akumaa 'sista-n-nnt…" He trailed off.

"Yes… This might work…" Smiled Hawkmoth maliciously.

* * *

Part 2 - The Kwami Disturbance

As Tikki happily munched on a cookie, Marinette smiled. Another akuma had been defeated, and it only took an hour! She also got an interview with Alya for the LadyBlog. She even managed to mess up Chat and his flirting.

Marinette closed her eyes and laid down for a quick nap. It was December and she had never been particularly fond of the cold weather. Her pink blanket was so soft… If only I could lay here forever… She thought to herself.

After what seemed like a short time, she heard Tikki moan. "M-Mari…" She said in a barely audible tone. "Help…. Please…" Marinette shot out of bed like a rocket and picked up Tikki, rushing her to "Master Fu", the man who made her Ladybug. 'He will know how to fix Tikki.' She decided as she ran out the door.

At Adrien's house, he was having a similar situation. But Plagg was not taking it seriously. "Need… Cheese…" The cat kwami sputtered. Adrien grabbed as much as he could find and gave it to his kwami, who ate it happily. When this failed to work, Adrien let the kwami rest as he ran to his school bag in search of the book. 'Come on… Where is it?!" He said to himself frantically, flinging his stuff all over the room. Since it was clear he lost it, he decided to retrace his steps. Adrien explained the situation to the kwami then left, heading for school, the last known place he had it.

The sidewalks were starting to coat over with ice, but neither of the worried teenagers seemed to notice… Until they collided into each other. "A-are you okay, M'Lady?" Asked Adrien, still dizzy from the fall. "Totally, Chat." Replied Marinette, before realizing what just happened.

Adrien whirled around, staring right into Marinette's shining blue eyes. "Wh-what's a 'M'lady?" Stuttered Marinette, turning bright red as she attempted to stay calm. Adrien shifted uncomfortably as he replied, "Oh, my foreign girlfriend. She lives in a different part of France! I call her M'lady, cause… well, she's my lady! …..Why'd you call me Chat?" Marinette looked at the ground awkwardly.

Adrien has a girlfriend, why didn't I guess that?! He's never been available, and probably has had her this entire time! Why did I think I could change that? I'm ME. Plain, simple, boring Marinette.

She finally spoke up and lied, "You're wearing all black, and I guess you looked like a cat so…"

Did she just say a sentence to me without stuttering? Wow… Truth be told, Adrien had always wondered why Marinette always seemed to be frightened around him, and just wanted to be her friend. She probably hates me even more now, for running into her. He thought his suspicions were proven when she looked down at her feet awkwardly. In reality, she was trying to let her bangs hide the blush creeping across her face. She stuttered a quick 'Bye' and took off in a sprint across the still icy sidewalk, sliding into a tree.

Adrien stifled a giggle as Marinette tried to compose herself. When she was finally out of sight, he turned around, noticing she dropped a large, brown book. His book. THE book. The kwami book. He opened it and discovered there were new annotations everywhere. From information about "Master Fu", to information on Ladybug and the Miraculouses scribbled in the margins.

As Adrien walked home, his inner debate began.

One part of his brain ran wild, questioning, "Why would she have this?! How does Marinette know so much? Could she be Ladybug? Maybe working for Hawkmoth? Maybe she IS Hawkmoth!

Another part of him laughed at the thought. "Please! Marinette as Hawkmoth?! She doesn't have the pin! You've been to her room!

Yes, but she's so clumsy, and Hawkmoth doesn't fight! Marinette is a huge clutz! That's why she'd make a great Hawkmoth!

No way! She's nice, kind, sweet, sophisticated, and let's not forget beautiful! The bluebell eyes, the black hair, it reminds me of a poem. Your hair black as night…

Your pretty bluebell eyes…

Everyday we see each other…

I hope that you'll be mine…

Together, our love so true...

Won't you be my Valentine?

When both sides of his mind recited his poem on the superheroine, it snapped him out of the debate in his head. She is like M'Lady…

But she's clumsy!

And not at all confident!

Besides, a lot of people look alike!

There is no way she's Ladybug!

Both sides of him chimed in for the last part, ready to snap the boy out of his apparent daze. It could be the fact he didn't want to believe the girl who 'hated' him was Ladybug, or just stupidity in general, but he decided to drop the thought and let it go.

* * *

Part 3 - New Recruits

Marinette rushed into Master Fu's studio, interrupting his meditation. "SIR! What's wrong with Tikki?!" She cried. Master Fu examined the pale kwami thoroughly before coming to a consensus.

"Nooroo, the kwami belonging to Hawkmoth, must be dying. When a kwami dies, the others feel its effect. So, until Nooroo either regains health or completely dies, Tikki will remain this way. So will Plagg, Chat Noir's kwami."

"Thanks!" Replied a downcast Marinette. Tikki, you'll be okay! I'll make sure of it! Marinette promised herself, but subconsciously, she knew the truth.

"Since you and Chat will be weak, you might need a new member. Her theme is a bumblebee so don't freak out, like you did with 'Volpina'." Master explained as Marinette's cheeks burned pink. "Goodbye, Ladybug." Master Fu stated calmly as Marinette exited.

Alya was filming a report on the snow and whether it would affect their heroes, as she saw Ladybug leaping across rooftops, and knew she had to get this on video.

Screw the snow! I'm chasing Ladybug! Alya was determined, and was not to be stopped from potential footage by a lousy bit of ice.

I hate running on ice! No friction! The reporter grumbled. She was one of the best runners in Paris, and began to pick up speed, trying to keep up with the red and black heroine. "LADYBUG!" Alya shouted. "LADYBUG!"

When Marinette turned around, she saw Alya lose control with too much speed to stop. The icy sidewalks only fueled her problem, as Alya flew towards a large, traffic coated street. "HEEEELP!" She cried. Ladybug jumped off the roof, and grabbed Alya as she swung them halfway across Paris, in hopes of keeping Alya away from finding her home, which was where she was going at the time.

"That was dangerous, Alya!" Scolded the heroine. "You can't keep putting yourself in these situations!" Alya however, was too ecstatic with meeting Ladybug to listen to the yelling. "I just want a clue, Ladybug! A clue about who you are! I won't stop until I get a few, so please!"

From personal experience, Marinette knew she wasn't going to sway Alya. "Fine. Close your eyes and don't open them until your phone timer goes off. She snatched the phone from Alya's hand and put a timer on. She wrote in the nearby snow and then left, without the reporter to watch where she was going.

When is that DAMN PHONE finally going to go off?! Alya questioned. It had only been a few minutes, but Alya knew Ladybug left. You get one more minute, phone…

The 'damn phone' finally buzzed about a minute later. She looked down at the snow before her, and it read, "I am 15 years old." Alya immediately began to film, live streaming this to her blog. After she concluded, she climbed down the fire escape, and began walking.

On her way home, she saw Chloe walking in a big, lumpy brown overcoat. It was too good. She stopped to laugh and take a video, making Chloe despise Alya even more.

I HATE ALYA! Chloe thought to herself. As she continued on, she saw an old man shivering in the snow. Well, I might as well give this disgusting coat to him… She thought. "Here, Sir. You seem cold. Happy Holidays." She stated briskly, then continued on, as Master smiled from beneath the brown coat. 'You too… Queen Bee.' He thought with a smirk. 'Won't Ladybug be oh so happy for the help?'

* * *

I hope you liked it as much as I do!


	2. Chapter 2 - The rise of Chenille

Chapter 2 - Chenille

Part 1 - Queen Bee

* * *

As Chloe Bourgeois entered her pampered room, she set down her bag causing a little box to go flying out of it. She picked it up and set it on her desk. The tag read, "Merry Christmas". She opened it, only to discover a bracelet with a bee charm on it. "UGH! So tacky!" She shrieked. _But, it is a really cute, and EXPENSIVE looking..._ She debated, before giving in and locking the bracelet around her wrist. A little bee-like creature appeared before Chloe as she jumped back in fear. "AGH! A BEE! GET AWAY!" She screeched as she attempted to hit the poor kwami.

"Please! Let me explain!" Cried the kwami. "I am a kwami and I can make you like Ladybug!" Chloe suddenly became silent. "L-like Ladybug?! Are you serious?!" She exclaimed. "Yup. Just say 'Bella! Stripes on!' And you become a bee heroine, a new partner of Chat and Ladybug! But don't forget-" "Yeah yeah! Bella! Stripes on!" Chloe didn't think. All she knew was that she was about to become a room began to spin and then suddenly, all was calm. The bee disappeared and Chloe ran to the mirror. Discovering a superhero instead of her reflection, she decided to try it out. She darted out the building and attempted to fly, discovering it was a new power of hers.

 _Whoa! This is awesome! I can't wait to be able to meet Ladybug!_

 _She's your partner now, Queen Bee!_ A voice in her head reminded her.

 _Thanks for the reminder, Bella!_

As Ladybug sat on the roof, staring off into the sunset, she noticed something large flying by the Eiffel Tower. She took off at lightning speed, with curiosity driving her. As she neared, what looked like a giant bee, it noticed her and made a bee-line (Chat Noir isn't the only one who can make a pun!) for her. Ladybug immediately realized that this was her new parter, and waited as the bee approached.

"OHMIGOD! LADYBUG! IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Screeched the Bee. Ladybug immediately recognized it and hoped she was mistaken. But no. The Bee gave her a big hug and exclaimed, "ITS ME! CHLOE BOURGEOIS! IM QUEEN BEE!"

"Hi Chloe." Stated Ladybug coldly. _You've got to be kidding me. No way am I working with this B*tch. Much less, revealing my identity._

"Okay, so now that I'm a superhero too, tell me who you are!" Continued the brat.

"No. Why would I?" Chloe began to sense the lingering hatred in the air, so she decided to remind Ladybug who she was, hoping it would create a sense of respect.

"Because. I'm Chloe Bourgeois, and this city is nothing without me!" This pushed Marinette past the limit. She was SO sick of Chloe ruining her life!

"LIAR! YOU ARE AN ARROGANT BRAT WHO SITS ON HER DUMB ***, AND HURTS OTHERS! AS SOON AS I TALK WITH MASTER, YOUR HERO DAYS ARE OVER!" screamed Ladybug.

"Yeah right! I'm a great heroine!" Pushed Chloe angrily.

"Then let's fight!" The red and black suited girl snarled.

* * *

Part 2 - Bug Fight

Queen Bee quickly found her weapon, black daggers. She flung them at Ladybug, and the few that didn't miss quickly bounced off her indestructible shield. Ladybug threw her yoyo at the Bee a few times, as Chloe worked hard to dodge them.

Adrien was so absorbed in his reading that he didn't even notice the fight, until Ladybug threw Chloe into a building. As the loud THUD echoed through his room, he thought an akuma attack was taking place. "PLAGG! Claws out!" He called.

When he finally arrived on the scene, things were not at all as he expected. "HEY! CHAT NOIR! HELP ME WITH LADYBUG!" Chloe screeched, as her bracelet beeped. "Ladybug, what are you doing?" Chat asked. _This is so unlike her… Ladybug is always nice to everyone… Except Chloe._ He laughed at the thought of this new Miraculous belonging to the pampered blonde.

"Taking down this Bee! She has always ruined my other life, I'm not letting her ruin this one!"

"Puh-LEEZE! Everyone loves me! Especially Adriekins! He's my boyfriend, in case you didn't know." Bragged Queen Bee.

"N0. He. ISN'T." Stated Chat Noir, trying to remain calm. He had just figured out who was behind her mask, and he became angry.

 _Kid, you okay? You're really angry. I'm sensing strong emotions._ Plagg mentioned in his mind.

 _Yes I'm angry. Not at Chloe, but at Queen Bee. And Ladybug as well. Chloe isn't an akuma, and doesn't deserve to be attacked. But she shouldn't have lied to us._

 _Do what you need to, kid._

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" He cried. "Stop fighting! You're heroes, not villains! LB,.. I expected more than this…" Chat Noir took off as Chloe began to detransform. Ladybug then picked her up and lowered her to the ground with a quiet "sorry". Chloe laid on the ground and just stared up, the pain from Ladybug's beating searing more without the protection of the suit to make it subside.

* * *

Part 3 - Chenille

Hawk moth watched this battle go down, and found it hilarious that the new hero was this pathetic. "I summon the akuma assistant! Chenille! I choose you!" (Yup, I just referenced that!) The white butterflies surrounding Hawkmoth began to absorb the negative energy of not just the Paris citizens, but also from their heroes. He watched as the butterflies morphed together, forming one giant caterpillar. With one touch from Hawkmoth's staff, it became a giant, human akuma, taking the form of a beautiful woman.

"I am Chenille. How may I cause destruction, master?" It asked. "Akumatize Queen Bee." Hawkmoth ordered. "Master, that is quite risky..." Explained the quivering akuma. "GO!" Shouted Hawkmoth. "Wreak havoc!"

"Yes, Sir." Then silence. Hawkmoth began to feel lonely in the darkness without his akuma to keep him in bad spirits. The quiet was unnerving. _I hope Chenille finishes soon. She almost reminds me of..._ He began to choke up as a tear ran down his cheek. _No..._

A painful memory, the reason Hawkmoth was doing this, came flooding back. He found himself unable to suppress it.

 _What would I think of you now? You destroyed Paris, for what? Me? You hurt our son! You abandoned him! In my dying moments, I told you to always love him. And now?_

 _Please!_ Hawkmoth cried internally. _I need you! I can't live without you!_

 _Goodbye…_ The imaginary woman left the room, vanishing into thin air.

 _Emily…_ Hawkmoth couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold it in. Falling onto his knees, he began to cry. Nooroo saw this from his Master's eyes, wondering why this was suddenly a conscious thought in his mind.

Meanwhile, Bella was trying to calm the furious blonde. "YOU SAID I'D BE LIKE THEM! AS GOOD AS THEM! SHE BEAT ME!" "Please, Chloe! I'm hungry! I need food! I'll explain after I eat!"

"Ugh, fine!" Complained the brat. "Kitchen's down a few stories and to your left." Right after Bella left, a dark shadow appeared in Chloe's window. When Chloe looked over, she saw a superhero version of her mother standing before her.

 _No… Mom's gone…_ She reminded herself

"Hello, darling." It spoke. The familiar voice sent shivers down her spine. "How would you like to have the power to beat LadyBrat and Spit Noir?" Chloe's dark smile was all she needed. Chenille looked directly into the beautiful blue eyes, took a deep breath, and walked forward, disappearing into Chloe. Her eyes became a vibrant purple as a yellow butterfly surrounded her face, not unlike the red ones on akuma.

"Good work, Chenille." Laughed Hawkmoth. This was way too easy… "Now, follow my plan and we can bring Paris to it's knees!" "Yes, Master." Replied Chenille.

* * *

Part 4 - Ladybug on Lockdown

In her room, Marinette quickly detransformed and ran back out the door, headed for Master's house. Once again, she interrupted his meditation, but this time she didn't care. "Why did you give Chloe a miraculous?!" She demanded.

"Because she deserved one." Replied Master calmly. "You, on the other hand, do not." At those words, Marinette nearly jumped out of her skin.

"WHAT?! I'm the hero of Paris!" Shouted Marinette. "I'm modest, polite, and I respect others!"

"Yes, but as Ladybug, you must be kind to all, even those who do not deserve it." He paused to let it sink in. "Don't forget about Lila, or the time with Vanisher, how you refused to take her advice. This is your third strike."

"What does that mean?!" Questioned the panicking girl.

"Give me your Miraculous. Until you can prove you deserve them, you do not get to be Ladybug. I am very sorry, but you must learn." Marinette began sobbing as she handed over her earrings to Master.

"H-how can I prove myself without my powers?" Cried the former Ladybug. "I mean, I'm nice to Adrien, Chat, Alya, Nino…"

"Is that completely true? What about Chat's feelings? You lie to your best friends, Alya, Nino, Adrien, and even Chat. How is that truly friendship?"

 _Does Chat truly love me? I mean, he says he does. But… He also wants me to reveal myself, and he wants me to see him. I don't know… There's also Alya, Nino, and of course Adrien. They trust me. They let me go even when I can't tell them where. I love them and protect them, but they don't know the truth. He's right._ "How do I redeem myself?"

"That… Is up to you. Don't forget, I am always watching." Replied Master as he led her to the door. "I hope to see you soon, Ladybug." He closed the door as Marinette began walking to the park, the tears freezing on her face.

When she got there, she noticed someone else, a blonde model who happened to be reading the book on miraculous she took from him. How did he get it?! Oh, no NO NO!

"HEY! Mari! Can you come here for a minute?" Adrien shouted across the park.

Marinette could not help herself, she was just magnetized to Adrien. Before she knew it, she was across the park, sitting next to him on the bench...


End file.
